


They Said It Was Right

by trainerrei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, very briefly at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerrei/pseuds/trainerrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon talks to a marine that the Revolutionary Army saved. The man isn't willing to listen at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Said It Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> okay so yeah this was a prompt I received on my RP blog and liked it well enough to post here. since it is from my RP blog it has my headcanons for Dragon in it but the only that matters is that Dragon is a former marine.  
> it's not beta-read or anything so forgive any mistakes you see

"Dragon! You shouldn’t go in there!"

"Let someone else handle this!"

"He won’t listen to any of us! He thinks we’re wanted criminals. Why would he listen to you, sir?"

Their voices swarmed together, rising in pitch as he made his way to stand outside the door where the injured man had been staying. Inside he could hear the sounds of shouts and slamming and the rare sound of glass shattering. Dragon frowned slightly, the sounds meant that the furniture in the room was going to need replacing and someone would have to clean up the glass before he hurt himself anymore.

"Sir," Hack spoke from beside him and Dragon looked up at him. "The others are right. He’s been like this all morning."

"Then you should’ve come and got me sooner." With that he opened the door and entered the room. All sound stopped when he shut the door behind him.

The marine was breathing heavy, his face red and his jaw set into a hard line. He didn’t look like he was out of his twenties but who knew anymore. There was grey forming at his temples and scars on what little skin he could see. He looked at Dragon with anger burning in his eyes and his brows furrowed when he recognized him.

Dragon took in the rest of his injuries quickly before meeting his eyes, "You aren’t healed completely. You need to rest."

"You," The marine started, fists clenching at his side and his body starting to shake. "You need to let me go. I don’t know why you took me here. I won’t talk and my squad will be looking for me."

"No they won’t," Dragon walked across the room and sat at the foot of the bed. He would be lying if he said the pain that flashed in the marine’s eyes didn’t hurt him as well. He had seen it before, the look when people knew he was telling the truth but they didn’t want to believe him. "They left you behind. Left you for dead."

"You’re lying!" The man snapped but his shoulders had dropped like he was already defeated. "They wouldn’t do that to me. I’m not-"

"Like the others they left?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I don’t," He stopped, sounding tired and confused.

"You know what they’re like, right?" Dragon asked. 

"You don’t know what you’re talking about!" He yelled again and if Dragon had been a lesser person he would’ve flinched. But he had dealt with this anger before, had felt it himself. "I’ve done so much for them. I've done whatever they wanted."

"That’s why I left."

The marine’s head snapped up. Of course he wouldn’t have known about Monkey D. Dragon, Most Wanted Man in the World, being a former marine. Hardly anyone remembered anymore and even less people cared. His father and maybe a few of the other high ranking officials were the only ones he could think of. Everyone else was dead. Dragon grit his teeth for a moment before relaxing and looking at the floor.

"That’s why I’m doing this." 

"I …" The other man leaned back against the wall before sliding to sit on the floor, broken glass and wood splinters around him. He began shaking again but Dragon knew it wasn’t rage this time. "I did all those things. I hurt all those people. They said it was right…"

Dragon stood up and crossed the room to where the marine was sitting, kneeling down so he was at his height. "They used you and they tossed you aside when they thought you had outlived your usefulness. None of it was your fault," He looked at the man’s bloody knuckles and shaking fingers before studying his face. Turmoil was evident on all his features and Dragon felt sorry for him. None of them deserved to be cast off like this, forgotten and left to rot.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Live. When you are healed, you can leave if you want. Someone will take you far from here and you can forget all about it this. You can go home to your family and live a normal life," Dragon stood up, taking one last look at the room so he would know what needed replaced. "But first you need to rest."

"What if I don’t want to leave?"

Dragon paused, his hand resting on the door knob. "Then you can stay. You can help us."

"That’s what I want."

"Rest and heal first. You might change your mind."

He opened the door and walked out letting it close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not giving out my RP blogs but if you liked my writing enough to make a request or something, my personal is officialpassione. come talk to me or whatever i don't mind


End file.
